1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus that displays an image by using (utilizing) organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) that emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatus displays an image by using light generated by energy generated when excitons, which are generated by the combination of electrons and holes in an intermediate layer, drop from an excited state to a ground state.
However, when the organic light-emitting display apparatus is used (utilized) in a bright place or location, the black color representation and the contrast thereof become poor due to the reflection of external light.